Sam Goldberg
Sam is the author of the Petra Diaries. Sam is a supporting character in the ''Left Behind: The Kids'' series and one of the members of The Young Tribulation Force. History Sam made his first appearance in book 7, as a neighbor of Rabbi Tsion Ben-Judah and his family. Sam, known as Samuel back then, lost his mother when she was raptured. Sam's father was devoted to Nicolae Carpathia. In book 7, Sam and his father helped Tsion's stepchildren, Nina and Dan, and their new friend, Judd Thompson, go through a passageway that connected the Ben-Judah house and Goldberg residence. In book 8, Sam doesn't make a physical appearance, but Nina mentions that Sam and his father stopped helping Nina and Dan leave the Ben-Judah house after Tsion Ben-Judah's public speeches and Sam's whole neighborhood was under suspicion. Judd invited Nina and Dan to America, but they didn't act quickly enough. While Judd Thompson and Ryan Daley were helping Maxwell Stahley and his family, Sam watched as unnamed hooded thugs dragged Mrs. Ben-Judah, Nina, and Dan out of their house and into their street and demanded to know about Tsion Ben-Judah's location. All three of them refused to tell them and were shot to death with automatic weapons as a result, with Dan notably spitting in the leader's face when he took off his mask for a few seconds. Sam's video camera shot the entire scene. When Sam introduced himself to Judd in book 10, Sam showed Judd the videotape. When Mr. Goldberg entered the house and called for Samuel, Sam gave Judd the videotape as Judd left the Goldberg residence. The tape would later be destroyed as the killers of the Ben-Judah family were brought to justice. Judd later sees Sam after the Meeting of the Witnesses in book 18. Lionel and Sam met each other for the first time then. After Sam became a believer, Sam tried to get his father to believe too. Mr. Goldberg refused to believe and was killed during the sixth trumpet judgment. Sam was very heartbroken about his father's death during the remainder of the series. Sam developed feelings for Naomi Tiberias, but Naomi did not reciprocate those feelings, instead choosing to be in a romantical relationship with Chang Wong. Sam was captured by the Global Community in book 35 and would have been sent to a Jewish extermination camp because of his ancestry and nationality, in addition to his refusal of Carpathia's mark. An angel helped Sam and Mr. Stein to escape though. Sam would later go on to be one of the 12 Young Tribulation Force members to survive to the Glorious Appearing, and was in Petra when it happened. Appearances Left Behind: The Kids * 7. Busted! (first appearance) * 10. On the Run * 18. Darkening Skies (becomes a believer) * 19. Attack of Apollyon * 20. A Dangerous Plan *21. Secrets of New Babylon *22. Escape from New Babylon *23. Horsemen of Terror *24. Uplink from the Underground *25. Death at the Gala *26. The Beast Arises *30. Murder in the Holy Place *31. Escape to Masada (first POV) *32. War of the Dragon *33. Attack on Petra *34. Bounty Hunters *35. The Rise of False Messiahs *36. Ominous Choices *37. Heat Wave *38. The Perils of Love *39. The Road to War *40. Triumphant Return Left Behind series *''Desecration'' (voice only) Trivia * Sam's first appearance is in book 7. * Sam was a neighbor of Tsion Ben-Judah and his family. In addition, Sam was friends with Tsion's stepchildren, Nina and Dan. * Sam witnessed and videotaped the deaths of Tsion's family. * Sam's first name was not revealed until book 10. * Sam's last name was not revealed until book 18. * Sam's first POV was in book 31. * Sam is one of 12 Young Tribulation Force members to be alive at the Glorious Appearing. * Sam had unrequited feelings for Tribulation Force member Naomi Tiberias. * Sam was the only Young Tribulation Force member that personally knew Tsion Ben-Judah prior to the Rapture. Category:Left Behind – The Kids Category:Believers Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Israelis Category:Naturals Category:Petra residents Category:Young Tribulation Force Members